Yoda, Fat Bats & Dinner
by Calim1
Summary: I can't believe it was a Pez Dispenser - One-Shot (For the March 2016 CSIFO Fan Fiction Prompt Challenge)
_Howdy! I actually managed to scrape some time together to enter the March 2016 Fan Fiction Challenge from CSI Forever Online._

 _This is a Prompt Challenge with the prompt being the opening line 'I can't believe it was a Pez Dispenser'. Hope you like it!_

 _Onward ~_

* * *

 **CSI – Yoda, Fat Bats & Dinner**

by Susan Dietz (Calim 11)  
Rating: PG  
Category: GG/SS AU/HUMOR  
Summary: I can't believe it was a Pez Dispenser - One-Shot (For the March 2016 CSIFO Fan Fiction Prompt Challenge). AU - Sara and Grissom are married and have a daughter, Allie and, althought it's not mentioned, she is visiting her grandmother.

 _© March 2016_

 _Feedback is appreciated_

 _Disclaimer: The characters and general situations in this story are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer, however I reserve the rights to the specific details. It is not my intention to infringe upon their rights; this story is purely for the enjoyment of fans. Please do not redistribute in any form_

* * *

"I can't believe it was a Pez dispenser."

Sara Sidle, who'd been waiting for the kiss she'd been dreaming about since her husband, Gil Grissom, had wiggled his eyebrows at her hours ago, opened her eyes to see her naked man leap off the bed and hurry from the room.

She frowned, then puzzled, then held a hand up to her mouth and breathed out. No bad breath. She then smelled under her arms. No smell their either. Okay, then.

"Gil?" she called.

"Where's Allie's Pez dispenser?" floated through their now open bedroom door.

Sara frowned again. "In the basket under her bed," she answered as she rose and grabbed her robe off the floor. "Or in the closet or dresser or in Hank's bed," she mumbled as she headed toward their daughter's room.

Stopping at the doorway, she leaned against the frame and smirked. Grissom's front half was under Allie's bed, his very grab-able butt stuck up in the air. Oh, it took great restraint not to leap on him.

"Find it?" she asked.

Backing out from under the bed, he held up a multicolored stuffed worm. "I found Squeenie," he stated, tossing the worm into her toy box.

"She'll be pleased. She's been looking for him for a week."

"I also found Louie," he added showing her the brown stuffed spider. That followed after Squeenie.

"So, why do you need her Pez dispenser?" she asked as he climbed to his feet.

"It occurred to me that the odd bat-like bruise on Ester Piven's neck reminded me of Yoda," he explained.

"Yoda?"

"Yeah," he answered looking over the room again.

"You've lost me," she admitted.

He turned back to her. "Yoda had big pointy ears. If you draw an outline of his head it kind of looks like a fat bat." He shrugged. "Kind of."

"A fat bat."

"Yeah," he answered, searching some more. "That's what the bruise looked like.

Sara rolled her eyes then shook her head only to stop when she spied the Jedi Master's big ears sticking out of Allie's new Star Wars backpack. Taking hold of it, she opened her mouth to say something then quickly closed it. Instead, she held it behind her back.

"So, let me get this straight," she began. "You were only a hairs-breadth away from landing a lip lock on me, something I've been waiting for since you gave me that 'I want to take you right here, right now' look over a bloodstained shirt, and you think of Yoda."

Stopping his search, Grissom stood straight and slowly turned around. "Ah, yeah?" he said with an innocent tone.

She pursed her lips and slowly began walking toward him, her robe fluttering open. She took pleasure in the fact that when his eyes traversed her body, little Grissom noticeably twitched. Stopping directly in front of him, she noted he kept his hands to himself and his eyes centered on hers.

"I think," she began, running the tip of her fingernail down his arm, seeing goosebumps pop up on his skin, "that's incredibly …." She paused and took another step forward, both feeling the heat of their bodies. "… h-o-t."

Her enunciation of each and every letter made him gasp. "You do?" he squeaked.

"Oh, yeah." She ghosted her lips over his skin, hearing his breaths quicken. "But before we finish what we started, I want to give you something."

"Oh?" It didn't seem possible but his squeak got higher.

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes."

"Okay."

Sliding shut his eyes, he did as she asked and felt her place something there, something light. Slowly, she rolled his fingers over it, then kissed him on the nose.

"I'm going to the grocery store," she said.

Popping his eyes open, he pulled back his fingers and spied the Yoda Pez dispenser. "Where did you find it?" he asked as she headed toward the door.

"In Allie's backpack. Do you want chicken for dinner?" she said over her shoulder.

Grissom looked at the dispenser then at Sara's ass showing through her thin robe as she sauntered across the room and tossed Yoda over his shoulder.

"To hell with Yoda," he said, hurrying after her.

He grabbed her waist, causing her to yelp, then spun her around. His lips crashed into hers and she responded in kind, wrapping her arms about him to hold him close. Tongues danced, hands moved and skin was touched until both couldn't breathe.

Breaking from each other's lips, Sara tried to collect herself as best she could. It was difficult when Grissom grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, his hardness pressing against her, but she prevailed.

"What about Yoda and fat bats and dinner?" she asked as she moved against him, a dreamy smile gracing his face when she moaned.

"Later. I want _you_ for dinner," he said, his tone deepening.

That particular voice of his always made her crazy and _she_ kissed _him_ this time albeit slower, her hands running through his hair. But the kiss was short lived when he pulled her back from him and picked her up. Squealing, she held onto his shoulders.

"Gil!"

"What I'm planning to do I won't be doing in our daughter's room," he growled.

She groaned, a deep in her throat version, that had him practically running down the hall and kicking the door shut behind him. Laughter was heard then silence followed by the rising sounds of pleasure.

Hank stood, with tilted head at the end of the hall, then ducked into Allie's room. A few moments later he hurried out the door and back downstairs, a Jedi Master Pez dispenser sticking out of his mouth.

* * *

Short and sweet. I hope you guys liked this. Please review. You know how much I love them. Happy St Patrick's Day to everyone! :-D


End file.
